Warriors: New Generation: Dark Shadows
by Tigerfrost03
Summary: Tigerpaw is facing many changes in her life as a ShadowClan apprentice. First,  he mentor, Flameheart, was just killed by a RiverClan warrior. Second, she finds herself falling in love with a RiverClan apprentice, Smokepaw. How will she cope with these?
1. Chapter 1: Smokey Forest

**Alliances **

**DarkClan**

Leader: Darkstar- Black tom with big yellow eyes

Deputy: Whitestripe- White tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Medicine Car: Hollyfrost- Small white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Eaglewing- Golden brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flashpaw

Stormflight- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Ivypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Longscar- Light brown and white tom with scar across face

Deepstorm- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw- Fierce brown tabby she-cat with piercing aqua eyes Mentor: Whitestripe

Honeypaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes and long tail Mentor: Ivypelt

Flashpaw- Golden tom with white paws and amber eyes Mentor: Eaglewing

Sparkpaw- White tom with ginger flecks

Mentor: Deepstorm

**Queens**

Poisonflower- Black she-cat with strange violet eyes, mother of Tigerpaw, Dawnkit (white she-cat with golden patches), and Nightkit (black tom with green eyes)

**Elders**

White-eye- Grey tom with one blind eye

**Chapter 1**

"He was very brave," Darkstar said to her.

"I _know _that, but why did he have to die?" Tigerpaw whispered.

"He died saving Flashpaw," Whitestripe muttered. Everyone knew that Flashpaw was his son.

"Who will be my mentor now that Flameheart is dead?" Tigerpaw whispered.

"Whitestripe will," Darkstar answered.

"But right now you're going on border patrol with me, Flashpaw, and Eaglewing," Whitestripe meowed and began walking away.

"But then I'll be the only she-cat," Tigerpaw complained.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it," Darkstar teased and motioned me to the

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed and padded out, following Whitestripe.

"I'm sorry about Flameheart," Flashpaw said, walking next to Tigerpaw.

"You should be," she snapped. "It's your fault he's dead."

"What do you mean, 'it's my fault'?" he spat at her. "It's not my fault that _three _WaveClan warriors attacked me!"

"I'm sorry, Flashpaw," Tigerpaw called after him, but he ignored her.

"C'mon, Tigerpaw," Eaglewing sighed, padding next to her. "We have to patrol the WaveClan border."

"Alright," she muttered and the patrol began running through the forest.

"I scent something," Tiger hissed as they approached the border.

"Me, too," Whitestripe whispered as bushes on the other side rustled.

"Intruders!" a black tom yowled, leaping out of the bush.

Tigerpaw instantly recognized Raggedstorm, the tom that was involved in the killing of Flameheart.

"If you were smarterthan a mouse, you would see that we're still on our side!" Tigerpaw growled.

Just then, the bush shook again, and a grey and white tom stepped out.

"What are _you _doing here?" he spat.

"Are you blind?" Whitestripe asked. "We're on border patrol!"

"You were _about _to cross the border!" Raggedstorm snapped.

"Um, no we weren't!" Eaglewing growled. "No, if you don't mind, we're going to continue out patrol!"

"We will, too!" Raggedwing grumbled. "Let's go, Smokepaw."

As the two patrols separated, only Smokepaw and Tigerpaw were left in the clearing.

_Why am I having this weird feeling in my heart? _She asked herself.

"Bye, Tigerpaw," Smokepaw muttered and padded away.

"Goodbye, Smokepaw," Tigerpaw sighed and turned away. "Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2: Training with Honeypaw

Chapter 2

"Hey, Tigerpaw!" Darkstar called over to the brown she-cat. "Come over here."

"Um, alright," she murmured and ran to the Clan leader. "What do you want?"

"I was wandering if you wanted to come to the Gathering at moon-high," he asked.

"Yes, yes, and… yes!" Tigerpaw exclaimed excitedly. This would be her first

Gathering!

"Someone's hyper today," a cat teased from behind her.

"Whitestripe, can we do battle training today, instead of hunting?" Tigerpaw pleaded.

"Alright, but Ivypelt and Honeypaw will be training with us," the white tom sighed and motioned for her to follow.

"Okay," Tigerpaw mewed and turned back to Darkstar. "Thank you so much for letting me come."

"Tigerpaw, come on!" Honeypaw meowed from the fern tunnel.

"I'm coming!" Tigerpaw turned, running through the fern tunnel and towards the training hollow.

"Wait for me!" Honeypaw yowled, running behind Tigerpaw, her golden fur ruffling in the wind.

"Yah and hedgehogs will fly!" Tigerpaw giggled and entered the hollow where warriors train their apprentices.

"Tigerpaw, Honeypaw," Ivypelt meowed. "Today, Whitestripe and I will be teaching you a new fighting technique."

"Awesome," Tigerpaw whispered to Honeypaw.

"Not awesome," Honeypaw objected. "You know I suck at fighting!" and turned towards the two warriors.

"C'mon, let's just listen," Tigerpaw sighed and turned towards the two warriors.

"Okay, watch and learn," Whitestripe meowed and turned to Ivypelt.

The two cats ran at each other with such speed that it was hard to concentrate in her mentor's white pelt. Instead of leaping at his opponent, he slid under her. With one claw, he hooked Ivypelt's leg, making her crash on her side.

"Now you two try," Ivypelt spluttered and sat down.

"Okay, I'll go first," Tigerpaw mewed excitedly. When Honeypaw got in front of her, she quickly slid under her and hooked her leg with a paw. When Honeypaw fall onto her side, she looked up at the sky. It was dark.

"That was great!" Whitestripe exclaimed.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Hey, isn't it time for the Gathering?"

"Oh yah," Ivypelt meowed and motioned the three cats to come back to camp.

Darkstar met them at the fern tunnel. "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked them.

"Yep," Honeypaw mewed.

"Then let's go," Stormflight muttered.

"Let's go," Darkstar yowled and led the group through the forest to Four Rocks.


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit from Smokepaw

Chapter 3

Smokepaw was the first cat Tigerpaw noticed at the Gathering. There he is, she thought anxiously, go talk to him before it's to late!

Just as she thought that, he padded away, opposite direction of Tigerpaw.

"Great, just great," she sighed and sat down. Just a few moments later, there was rustling behind her.

"Tigerpaw," a cat hissed in the bush behind Tigerpaw. "In here!"

"Alright, coming," she meowed and slowly backed into the ferns.

She was surprised to see the gray and white pelt of Smokepaw. "What do you want?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I was just wandering if we could just forget the border argument," he asked her, his sky-blue eyes shining.

"Why?" she asked Smokepaw. "We've never met before today!"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Smokepaw sighed.

"Either, you tell me right now," Tigerpaw threatened, "or I leave right now."

"Alright," he muttered. "I'll try to explain it to you."

Sitting down, Tigerpaw curled her tail over her front paws. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, so when I saw you today…I'm not really sure what happened," he started. "But when I saw you, I just had this feeling."

"Me too," Tigerpaw whispered.

"Really?" he mewed, sounding like a surprised kit. "You felt the same way?"

"Yah, it felt like we were-" she started.

"Meant to be together," Smokepaw finished her sentence.

"We should meet back here," Tigerpaw meowed suddenly. "Tonight."

"Would it be just us?" he questioned her.

"Well…maybe we could bring one friend each?" she asked Smokepaw, her aqua gaze gleaming.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Yay," Tigerpaw exclaimed. "I'll bring my friend Honeypaw!"

"And I'll bring my friend, Jaypaw," Smokepaw mewed excitedly.

"I call this Gathering to a start!" Darkstar yowled outside the fern bush.

"See you tonight!" she meowed over her shoulder as Tigerpaw slid out of the bush.

"Bye," Smokepaw mewed and padded behind her.

Tigerpaw went over to the group of ShadowClan cats and sat next to Honeypaw. "Hey, did you talk to any RiverClan apprentices?" Tigerpaw asked the golden she-cat.

"Yah, actually," Honeypaw mewed, glancing at a long-haired silver tom near the front of the RiverClan group. "I talked to Jaypaw."

"Cool, anyways," Tigerpaw muttered. "Would you mind coming back here with me, tonight?"

"Sure, whatever," Honeypaw whispered, as if in a trance.

"The moon!" a ThunderClan apprentice, Whitepaw, shrieked, "it's gone!"


End file.
